


A Decent Proposal

by ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: I request I got from an anon on Tumblr:Can you do an imagine with Sonny Carisi where he asks the reader to marry him but she doesn't think it's good idea because she's Hindu and he's a catholic and the fact that her family might not except their marriage they have an argument about it at the end the reader says yes . You don't have to do it if you don't want to





	A Decent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally do requests, but I felt I had to do something with this one. Representation matters.

You had just opened the door to your apartment when you saw that it was completely illuminated by candles. You even saw that your  _ diyas _ were lit. It was April, not October, so this was obviously not for  _ Diwali _ \--Sonny knew better. That’s when you saw the trail of rose petals. You smiled to yourself despite the sinking feeling growing in the pit of your stomach as you followed the trail.

The two of you had discussed the idea of marriage before, but hadn’t put a timeline on it. You and Sonny had been together for awhile now, so a proposal made sense...if you weren’t afraid that your parents wouldn’t accept a non-Hindu as your husband. Dating? Sure. But as a spouse? Nope. Sonny was a Catholic, and his family probably had their own hang ups on him getting married outside of the faith, but Sonny was a  _ ma da ladlaa _ and could charm his way out of anything. 

Your parents had probably watched  _ Yaadein _ too many times, but they told you that you don’t just marry your spouse--you marry into their entire family; that included religion.

Mind racing, you only became more nervous as you followed the trail Sonny left for you until you reached the kitchen. There was Sonny, down on one knee, in those grey pants you loved, expectant smile on his face. Your worst fears and greatest hopes confirmed.

_ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _

“Sonny--”

“Y/N Y/L/N”

He pronounced your name almost correctly. Bless him that must have taken a long time to practice. You were trying your best not to cry.

“Sonny--” 

“Y/N, let me finish.” He wouldn’t let you get a word in edgewise. “We’ve been together for two years, but I knew from the moment I met you, that you were the one for me. You make me a better man, and I love you more than I can say. I want to spend the rest of my life keeping that beautiful smile on your face… if you let me.”

Sonny pulled out a jewelry box with the most beautiful ring in it.

_ Fuck. _

“Y/N… will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

You bit your lip so hard, you thought it was going to bleed. The tears welled in your eyes--wondering how to tell this wonderful man, ‘No.’ You tried to speak, but your voice caught in your throat, so you shook your head as your tears betrayed you. Sonnys face dropped.

“N-no?” 

You just shook your head faster. Sonny stood up, his own tears starting to well. He looked so crestfallen. 

“I need to hear you say it.” That thick Staten Island accent you loved grew thicker. You swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“No Sonny.” You stared at the floor because you couldn’t bear to look into those kind blue eyes. “I can’t be your wife. I can’t bec--I just can’t.”

Uh oh. That did it. In that split second the hurt in his eyes turned to anger.

“ _ Because why _ , Y/N? Because  _ why _ ?”

You took another deep breath. Here goes nothing.

“Because you won’t fit into my family!”

Sonny slammed his fists on the counter.

“That’s bullshit and you know it! I get along great with your brothers! Hell I’m on a fuckin’ hockey team with ‘em! And your parents? They love me! So why’re you lyin’?!”

The tears flooded down your face and splashed onto the kitchen floor. You still couldn’t look at him, especially when he had every right to be angry. You hardly recognized your own voice as you dug yourself into a deeper hole.

“I’m not… I’m not lying. You’re not a…”

You saw his feet move closer to you. You breathed in his scent of bergamot and sandalwood. He was inches away.

“I’m not a what?”

It was as if you were rooted on the spot--frozen. Unable to say the words you needed to say. Sonny didn’t wait long before speaking again.

“Look at me, Y/N.” 

When you didn’t budge, he lifted your chin up so that you couldn’t look away. All that hurt in his eyes and you still couldn’t say it.

“I’m not a what?” His voice was much softer this time, but his eyes were piercing. You screwed yours shut.

“A Hindu, Sonny! You’re not a Hindu!”

There. You did it. As you said those words, you realized how silly it sounded, but you couldn’t take it back now.

“Really? So what?!  _ You’re _ not a Catholic! Do you think that matters to me?”

The tears were really flowing now.

“N-no, but my parents...”

“What about your parents?”

Slow, deep breaths. You could do this.

“They won’t accept you...because you’re not a Hindu…”

Sonny surprised you then. Was he… was he _ laughing _ ?

“That is not true. Not at all.” He got the words through in between roars of laughter. You raised your eyebrows at him.

“And how the hell would you know that?”

That got him to stop. He wrapped his arms around you, and as much as you were confused, this was oddly comforting. Sonny held you close and stared into your eyes.

“I know that because I saw them last weekend and asked them for your hand, doll.”

To say you were bewildered was an understatement. 

“What? You did? What did they say?” Sonny started laughing again.

“Obviously they gave their blessing. Your ma was so excited! I didn’t think anyone could hug tighter than my ma, but I stand corrected!”

You couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Was this really happening? You didn’t have to wait long before he spoke again.

“Honestly… I only care about what you have to say…”

This man had the power to render you speechless. You put your hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. He slowly pulled away, and held you tight.

“Does this mean…?”

You were so happy you thought you would burst. You grinned up at him.

“Yes, Sonny! A thousand times yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Diwali = The Hindu festival of lights. Also New Year.
> 
> diyas = clay candles with ghee as fuel and a cotton wick
> 
> ma da ladlaa = roughly translates to "mama's boy"
> 
> Yaadein= a great 2001 film by Subhash Ghai.


End file.
